


Good Vibrations

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [22]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, back in S1, Bobby had an encounter with a lovely lady going by the name of Daytona 1500... During the same season, Juice was seen to have a thing for ladies' underwear. I just had to put the two together, then add Chibs... and remove Bobby from the mix. This was the result...</p><p>Beta'd by the marvellous SpaceBabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

It's stupid oclock in the morning when Chibs gets back from Indian Hills and lets himself into the tiny house he shares with Juice. The place is in darkness, lit only by the staticky screen of the TV set, but Chibs can hear snoring, which tells him that Juice didn't make it up to bed yet, and didn't crash out at the clubhouse, either. 

The lad's spark out, face down on the couch, one arm draped down to the carpet, the other one lying at his side. There's a knocked-over pile of DVDs on the floor beside his hand: Resident Evil, Trading Places and AVP: Juice has been indulging his not-so-secret crushes on Mila Jovavitch, Jamie Lee Curtis and some shouty fella who gets turned into alien chow within the first thirty minutes...

Juice is dressed in his usual sleepwear of shorts and one of Chibs' old t-shirts, and the cat's all curled up in the small of his back. Her purring can only just be heard over Juice's own.

Chibs perches his weary arse on the edge of the sofa, runs his fingers over the stubble sprouting on the lad's scalp. Gradually, Juice's breathing starts to change, becomes less regular and then, he stretches, jostling the cat, and sighs.

'Hey, man. Time is it?' 

'Dunno. Late. Why ain't you in bed?'

Juice just shrugs, and from his back, the cat gives a warning growl. Her claws tighten, and Juice hisses. 'How was Jury and the others?' He shifts onto his side and the cat, frantically clinging to his t-shirt, gives up, jumps onto the arm-rest and then away, her little bell jingling in disgust. 

Chibs toes off his boots, loses his cut and his jacket, stretches out on the couch beside Juice and lets himself be cuddled. He's fucking knackered.

'What did you get up to with the Nevada guys?' Juice presses his hips in close to Chibs' own, slides one leg between Chibs' and palms his ass. 

Chibs shrugs. 'Nothing much. That hang around Bobby's always going on about was there, so...'

'What, Daytona?' Juice props himself up on one elbow, and even though it's dark, Chibs can see enough to know the lad's eyes are bugging. 'Wow. I mean...' Juice goes quiet for a moment, then he starts fiddling with the rosary Chibs wears wrapped around his wrist. 'So, did you...?' Juice grins. 'I mean, you're gonna be broke for fucking years. What'd Jury call her, Daytona 1500?' 

Chibs snorts. 'Nah... Not paying for something I can get for free.' He scrabbles around on the packing crate that serves as a coffee table, comes up with an ash tray, and then reaches for his cut, fiddles his smokes and lighter out of the pocket.

'Wha? You-- I mean, Jury let Bobby have her for free as a gift. How did you--?'

Chibs can't help barking out a laugh. As if the girls they hang out with don't pass brothers around between them like the MC does to them. Daytona had walked straight up to him the moment he'd got in the place, tucked her arm through his and introduced herself as a friend of Emily Duncan's, said she'd heard all about him.

'So,' Juice's eyes drift down to the zipper on Chibs' jeans. 'Any... uh... Any good? I mean, Bobby said it had been kinda crazy...' 

'Meh.' Chibs blows cigarette smoke up towards the ceiling. 'One warm wet mouth's pretty much like another.'

'Huh? You just... You had a chance with Daytona 1500, and you just got your dick sucked?'

Chibs shrugs. 'Wasn't what I wanted.' He props his half smoked cigarette on the little notch in the ashtray, deposits it on the floor and cups Juice's chin in his hand, runs his thumb over the stubble, draws the lad in for a kiss. Juice kind of sighs, shifts himself closer. He tastes of toothpaste and sleep. 

When they separate, Juice hits him with a shy, delighted smile, tucks his head in beside Chibs own on the arm rest. He's such a numpty, sometimes.

&&&

Juice can't keep the stupid grin off his face. It's dumb, because he and Chibs have never been exclusive, at least, they've never agreed that they would be. Chibs wouldn't get jealous if Juice decided to bang some chick, but for some reason, hearing that surrounded by all that pussy, Chibs had decided to hold off, wait till he got home, just makes Juice's insides go all warm.

'Oh, here, I got you something.' 

Juice is jostled a little as Chibs jimmies something out of the back pocket of his jeans, holds it up for Juice to take. Juice unfolds the little bundle: thong underwear, bright pink and lacy, some sort of shimmery thread sewn into the lace, little black bow on one side, where it must have sat on the wearer's hip. Tiny, stitched script: 1500.

'You mean these are...What, what did you--' Juice has taken girls underwear as a kind of souvenir a couple of times before. It's hard, sometimes, like, pocketing them in the night while a chick's still sleeping, and the next day, she's checking the floor and her purse, wondering where they went, and he's trying not to grin while he's pretending to be asleep. His belly does that little loopy-loop thing, takes his dick with it. He closes his fingers around the panties and although the fabric is probably expensive, and is soft as anything, it still startles his fingertips. 

Chibs shrugs. 'Nah, she said she had plenty.'

'Huh? You asked her?' It's not something that ever occurred to Juice. What if the girl said 'no', or called him a pervert?

Another shrug, and Juice can tell Chibs is looking at him like he's figured out that Juice never asks. Because Juice is an idiot. 

Thing is, he knows it's weird, it's just that they still smell like the girl an' it's hot, the next day, having that reminder. It's not like he keeps them forever, that would be really gross, a pair of panties that have been worn and are still unwashed. And, once they're washed, the power's gone, so there's no point in keeping them.

Juice can picture Daytona in the panties, can see her on her knees for Chibs, wearing them, and her heels and nothing else, plump mouth smiling around his cock. He has to bite down on his lower lip, can't stop his hips from finding their own lazy rhythm against Chibs' thigh. 

He knows it's stupid and it'll make Chibs laugh his ass off, but he can't stop himself from burying his nose in the panties, letting the lace edges tickle his nose, imagining Daytona's pussy hidden away beneath them. He can smell her, sweet and clean and musky. Sure enough, Chibs chuckles, but it's warm sounding, and is accompanied by a hand shifting down to palm Juice's dick through his shorts. 

Juice melts into the feel of Chibs hand around his cock, rests his head on the guy's shoulder, panties still balled up in his hand. It's a shame Chibs already came that evening. Juice is horny as anything, but Chibs won't get it up again for a little while yet. 

'Um... Can--' Guy's always telling him, if he doesn't ask, he won't get, so...

'What you thinking, Juicy?' Chibs' voice is soft in the air. 

'Um. You mind if I..' He shrugs. Feels like an idiot. 'Just... I like the way they feel.' 

Chibs shifts against him, fuses their lips together again and pulls Juice up so he's lying on top of him. He slides his hands down into the back of Juice's shorts and the callusses on his palms are a thrill on Juice's bare ass. 

'Go on, then.' 

Juice wriggles out of Chibs' grip, kicks his way out of his shorts, and pulls the panties on instead. Compared to the warm cosiness of his shorts, the panties are tight and tickly, but totally awesome. 

'Lose this.' Chibs' fingers pluck at the hem of Juice's t shirt, so he hauls that off as well, lies back down, his erection pressing against Chibs' hip. 'You gonna get off like that?' Chibs asks softly, palm closing over the exposed skin of Juice's ass, thumb plucking at the edge of the thong.

Juice's dick kind of pulses. He really wants to get fucked in these things. Unfortunately, that's not on the cards. Not yet anyway. He groans into the warmth of Chibs' neck, smears kisses over the man's t shirt-covered chest, and tries not to feel too bitter. 

Chibs' thumb is still strumming absently on the hip of the thong, and each time he does it, the lace tightens a little against Juice's dick. 'I'm sorry, sweetheart,' he whispers into Juice's hairline, follows it up with a kiss that's so tender it's heartbreaking. 'If I'd a been thinking straight, I'd a rain-checked Daytona...'

'No, no it's okay... Hold on, I got an idea.' It's a struggle, but Juice manages to get to his feet. His dick looks ridiculous inside the thong, barely covered by the thing. Chibs doesn't laugh though, he just looks, gets slowly to his feet and lets Juice take his hand, tug him towards the stairs. Juice can feel the guy's eyes on his ass the whole way up there. 

&&&

Juice's hand is clammy in Chibs' own as he leads him up the stairs, one finger worrying against Chibs' palm. Chibs has no idea what Juice has to be nervous about.

'So, um... while you were away, I got a new toy...' Juice says. The pink fabric of the thong is obscene, must be rubbing against the lad something rotten. The contrast though, between it and the soft firmness of Juice's skin is something else, and Chibs has to halt the lad for a moment, palm his balls through the underwear, press kisses to his ass. Juice gasps and laughs, pulls him up the stairs with a little more force.

'New toy, eh?' Chibs flicks the bedside lamp on when they get in the bedroom. If they're doing this, he's not missing out on being able to see every expression on Juice's face. 'Gonna have to get you a bigger toy box...' 

Juice flashes him a grin, kneels down to fish the box out from under the bed and Chibs starts to undo his belt.

'No!' Juice looks up, almost panicked. 'Wait. Keep it on?' His eyes duck away again, a flush creeping it's way up his neck. Lad'll be matching those knickers soon... Chibs does as he's told though, waits, and a second later, Juice holds up the biggest vibrator Chibs has ever seen outside of a porn set. 

'Ta dah!' 

'Jesus Christ, boy, where'd you get that? Ogres 'R' Us?' Chibs sits down on the bed, takes it from Juice. Black, veiny, intimidating. If you plugged it into the mains, it'd drain the national grid. Chibs' can get his fingers to close around it, but it's a close thing. 

Juice's gaze is heavy on Chibs' face. 'Um... This okay with you? I mean, if it's weird or--'

And that's typical Juice, isn't it? Kinky little fucker, but embarrassed all the same. Poor lad hasn't yet figured out that the only thing it takes to get Chibs hard, is the sight of Juice in the same state. 

He pulls Juice onto the bed with him while he fiddles around with the dial on the vibrator, three speeds, nothing too fancy. Juice nibbles on his lower lip as he watches him, palms his own dick and groans. 

'Right then.' Chibs pushes Juice off him for a second, finds a new bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet and Juice's mouth gapes as he slicks up the vibrator. 'On your knees,' Chibs tells him. 'Head down, arse up.' 

&&&

Juice knows he's being stupidly eager. He's pretty much given up on thinking he could ever be cool about anything involving Chibs and sex. Besides, the guy presses a wet kiss to the small of Juice's back, and it's heart-stopping when he does that. Juice thinks it might actually be code for something, like calling Juice 'idiot' can be code sometimes, and calling him 'sweetheart' definitely is. So are the million ways the Scot's expression goes all gentle when he's looking at Juice. 

Chibs has been away for a week and in a fit of boredom, horniness and that empty, lonely feeling, Juice had done some online shopping. This new vibrator turned up two days ago and it's been glaring at him ever since. Juice has no idea why he hasn't already fooled around with it. Just didn't feel right, this first time with it, on his own. And that's so stupid because the next time Juice is home alone, whipping this thing out will be like second nature.

Right now, Chibs is kneeling behind Juice and the fabric of his jeans is raspy on the skin of his ass. Juice can't help pushing back, rubbing against it and he probably looks like a cat in heat right now. Chibs doesn't turn the vibrator on right away, instead he just rolls the thing against the back of Juice's leg, ankle to knee and then up his thigh, the lube all shivery on his heated flesh. He runs the tip down the crack of Juice's ass and Juice really has to shove back at that because he wants, more than anything, that full feeling of the thing inside him, his dick still fighting against the lace of the panties. He spreads his knees apart a little more and nearly yelps when the tip of the vibrator finds his hole, drifts across it and then down to his balls. 

'Please.'

'Please what, Juicy? What do you want?' Juice can hear the grin in Chibs' voice. He doesn't bother to stop his back from arching, pushing back, trying to find the vibrator with his body, but of course, because Chibs is a shit, the damned thing's being held somewhere out of reach. 

'Turn it on?' Juice's voice sounds all weak and stupid. His throat is dry. He flickers his tongue over his lips to wet them, and tries to crane his head over his shoulder to see what Chibs is doing. Chibs chuckles, and then there's a click and a low humming sound, and this time, when Chibs runs the vibrator up Juice's leg, the hum spreads through Juice's body and he has to bury his face in the pillow. 

Chibs slides the vibrator up between Juice's thighs so that his balls are sitting on it, and it's so, so much more than Juice can handle right now. He pulls away with a sob and even though it's too much, his thighs spread open even more.

&&&

Chibs watches Juice's back arching and bowing as his dick tries to find something to hump against. He thinks back to a little earlier when he'd been playing around with the edge of Juicy's panties, making them tighten against Juice's engorged dick, the hidden nerve endings running down the crack of the lad's behind. He can't resist tugging the back of the panties down and up, just a little, just so the lace rubs against Juice, making him shout against his pillow, arms coming up to bury his head a little more. 

'So, come on then, Juicy. Tell me what you want me to do with this monster cock, then.' 

From the depths of his pillow, Juice groans. 

'I mean, I could just tease you with it for hours, instead of fucking you properly...' 

It's a tempting thought. Chibs has a pretty good idea that right now, Juice would do anything Chibs told him to. He lets the vibrator drift down the inside of Juice's thigh, dribbling lube as it goes, and then he traces it back up, ghosting it over Juice's dick and balls, then up the crack of his behind. He hooks his thumb into the back of the thong, gives the lace a little tug so that it drags against Juice again, knows that Juice will have felt the fabric lift away from his skin, will be wanting the head of the vibrator to tease at his hole. Sure enough, Juice pushes back with a gasp, and even though Chibs' dick is supposed to be comatose, the feel of Juice shoving back against him makes it roll over and stretch, ask if it's morning yet. 

'Tell me what you did with her,' Juice murmurs, his head working it's way out from under his arms. The lad's face is beetroot red and shining with sweat. 

'Told yer already,'

'No. Tell me how. Where, an' what she was like...'

'Oh... gory details, eh?' Chibs reaches down, cups Juice's balls in his hand, presses the vibrator against the back of his hand to muffle it, and Juice's body kind of spasms, his eyes falling shut. 'What do you wanna know? Want me to tell you how wet she was? How those panties were all slick with it?' 

Juice groans, so Chibs figures that's exactly the sort of detail the lad was after. 

'Want me to tell you that we were out the back of the clubhouse, outside against the wall, an' she had her fingers inside herself while she was blowing me...' He runs the tip of the vibrator back up to Juice's arse as he says this and Juice almost sobs, sits up suddenly and twists one arm awkwardly around Chibs' neck, pulls him in for a desperate, panting kiss, his other hand grabbing at the vibrator and trying to jam it up his own behind, even though there isn't room, because the lad's sitting up and he's still wearing the thong. One of Juice's teeth snags on Chibs' lip, and he's keening softly as he fights with getting the vibrator to where he wants it. Chibs takes pity on him. 

'Alright, sweetheart. Time to give you what you want, eh?' He pushes Juice back into position, on all fours and he tugs the thong aside, just enough to get the tip of the vibrator against the pucker of Juice's arse. He circles it for a moment and then Juice is groaning and pushing back and the vibrator is slowly disappearing inch by inch inside of him. Chibs doesn't have to do much, just hold the thing in place and let Juice do all the work, wriggling and writhing like a fish on it's hook, his voice loud in the quiet of the room as he fucks himself on the toy. Chibs reaches under Juice, palms his dick and he can almost feel the vibrations through the lad's skin. 

'You want more, Juicy?' Juice just nods dumbly, and Chibs turns the dial up, and the noise of the motor gets louder, still gets drowned out by Juice as he progresses from groans to shouts, fucks himself that bit harder. 

'Tomorrow, gonna take you over the basin in the bathroom. Fuck you so hard, an you'll be able to see yourself in that mirror, looking all slutty in your knickers, begging for my cock...' Chibs runs the tip of his tongue down Juice's spine, worries the elastic of the thong with his teeth. In his hand, Juice's balls are tightening. He has a brainwave. Juice will be cursing him, but it'll be more than worth it.

He straightens up, eases the vibrator free and Juice starts, turns.

'No, don't. What the fuck, man? I--'

Chibs gets a hand around the back of Juice's neck, hauls him in and swallows his complaints, feels Juice sag against him, hears the rasp of Juice's panties rubbing against the front of his jeans, his cock pressed tight against the lace. He runs his thumb in a little circle over the head of Juice's cock, through the fabric and Juice cries out against his lips. 

Chibs gives Juice a gentle shove. 'On yer feet, Juicy. Facing me.' He gets Juice pushed out of the bed, and the lad's all wobbly on his feet, but he does as he's told, and then, Chibs can slide his lips over the lace covered head of Juice's cock, Juice's fingers fidgeting and spasming around Chibs' jaw as he fights the urge to just hold him in place. Chibs' own hands are busy sliding the back of the thong far enough out of the way to tease the vibrator back into place.

'Holy fuck!' Chibs looks up to see Juice staring back, his eyes, huge. His legs shift apart and his whole body is positively vibrating in time with the motor. 'Gonna... Need to.. Oh, oh, oh...' Juice's entire body spasms like he's been hit with lightning and he cries out raggedly as he comes. Chibs mouths the head of his dick through the aftershocks and then, when Juice pulls away with a broken sounding sob, he gathers the lad up, pulls him into the bed again, before he can collapse on the floor. 

&&&

Juice curls up against Chibs, snakes his arms around the guys neck and just drifts for the longest time. He's got that lovely stretched out feeling in his ass, still, and the panties are still snug around him. Chibs pulls the duvet up around him, leaves himself uncovered. Guy hasn't taken more than his cut off, yet. 

The vibrator's lost somewhere in the bed with them. Juice'll probably roll over in the night and find it digging him wetly in the hip. It'll switch itself back on, and the noise'll wake Chibs, start him cursing. Juice can't stop the giggle that wants to rise in his throat, and Chibs jostles his head with his shoulder for an explanation. 

'Nothing, man. Don't matter.' He fidgets himself up a little, presses a kiss to Chibs' cheek. 'Thanks. That was...' He shrugs. He really doesn't have the words. Fortunately, Chibs seems able to read minds, because the guy brushes his lips over Juice's eyebrow and says, aye, it was lad, it was...

'Hey,' Chib's hand slides over the skin of Juice's backside, twangs the elastic of the thong, just enough to sting. 'You sleeping in these?'

It's a dumb idea, they're kinda itchy, and also, way too small. But, at the same time, the thought of waking up in them, Chibs next to him, and having Chibs drawing them down, just enough to get the fabric out of the way, and then screwing him, more than makes up for that. 

Juice shrugs. 'Yeah.' In an ideal world he'd like to keep Chibs dressed as he is all night as well. The guy's fucking hot when he's naked, but there's something really sexy about Chibs being dressed and Juice not, the rough slide of denim, cool pinch of metal against his bare flesh.

He brushes an experimental hand over Chibs' zipper and finds the guy's about half hard, anyway. Chances are, Juice'll just be falling off to sleep when he'll be woken by lips drifting over his shoulder and down his back, and they can have a sleepy, cuddly screw, with Chibs holding Juice to the bed and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

&&&

Chibs can feel Juice slipping away into sleep, his breath evening out and deepening. 

His night with Daytona had been fucking crazy, the chick pulling him out of the clubhouse, his beer still in his hand, and him trying to finish his conversation with Needles as he was being tugged out the door. There he'd been, night air ghosting over his skin, smell of the rubbish bins tickling his nose. 

He'd caught a glimpse of Daytona's knickers and known straight away that Juice would want them for a souvenir. He hadn't told her any of this, of course, and all she'd known from Emily was that he was fun in the sack. 

She had asked if that little pretty brown boy was coming back again, and he'd promised he'd bring him along next time. 

Actually, he thinks, rolling Juice so that they're spooning, and pressing a kiss to the sleeping lad's shoulder, a night with both Juice and Daytona would be well worth the $1500 price tag... 

End.


End file.
